


Son plus beau trésor

by LunaQueen



Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Girls Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: L'amour ne se manifeste pas toujours par un coup de foudre. Parfois, il met du temps. Parfois, il commence par de la méfiance. Mais il n'en reste pas moins fort pour autant.
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin
Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947184
Comments: 31
Kudos: 11





	1. Méfiance

**Author's Note:**

> Nouveau recueil pour le défi d'Almayen, le Sur Votre 31. On est reparti pour cinq nouveaux chapitres. Comment dire que je ne suis pas fraîche du tout avec ceux-là, mais... eh... on y va, on est fort ! *poste et s'enfuit*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 1 - Pouvoir

L'arrivée de Robin dans leur équipage avait bousculé pas mal de choses. Il avait fallu s'organiser autrement, lui trouver une place à bord du Merry et, surtout, apprendre à lui faire confiance. Ce qui n'avait pas été exactement tâche aisée, considérant son passé et la manière dont ils l'avaient rencontrée. Elle avait été l'alliée de Sir Crocodile, Mr 0, le président de Baroque Works, l'un des Sept Capitaines Corsaires, même si ce titre lui avait été retiré par la suite, il n'en restait pas moins un adversaire de taille, un dangereux pirate. Et elle avait été son associée. Autant dire qu'ils avaient été plutôt sceptiques au début. Enfin, à part Luffy, évidemment, qui l'avait acceptée sans broncher, le plus tranquillement du monde, comme à son habitude.

Mais, pour les autres, la pilule avait été un peu plus difficile à avaler. Notamment pour Nami et Zoro, puisqu'il ne fallait plus compter sur Sanji, déjà sous le charme de la brune. Ils gardaient constamment un œil sur la nouvelle venue, ne la lâchant jamais vraiment d'un cil, sur leurs gardes. Ils étaient certains qu'elle finirait tôt ou tard par se retourner contre eux, par se mutiner et tenter de les abattre pour s'emparer de leur navire et ainsi continuer sa route sur Grand Line. Mais la navigatrice et le sabreur veillaient au grain.

Aussi, ils furent les premiers surpris - ce qui était, ils le reconnaissaient, un doux euphémisme - lorsqu'une amitié naquit entre eux et l'archéologue. Enfin, cela, c'était pour Zoro. Pour Nami, en revanche, ses sentiments à l'égard de Nico Robin ressemblaient davantage à une chaleur euphorisante qui grandissait dans son ventre. Une chaleur qui explosait chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses yeux bleus, semblables à une mer tranquille. 

Et, les semaines et les mois passant, au gré de leurs aventures, les deux femmes se rapprochèrent considérablement. Peut-être parce que c'était plus simple de discuter de certaines choses entre elles, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des garçons, peut-être parce que Nami s'était soudain trouvé un nouvel intérêt pour l'archéologie et Robin pour la navigation. Ou peut-être parce qu'elles formaient une bonne équipe, tout simplement. Toujours était-il que, le jour où la brune utilisa son **pouvoir** pour remettre une mèche de cheveux de la rousse derrière son oreille, tandis qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du navire, la chaleur devint brûlure et dévora la chair de Nami de frissons, la consumant tout entière.

Alors elle sut que Robin était l'une des leurs. Tout comme elle sut qu'elle lui avait volé son cœur. 


	2. Un lit pour deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 7 - Fondre

Nami s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, après avoir passé des heures penchée au-dessus de ses cartes, un compas et une boussole à la main. Elle aurait voulu continuer ainsi jusqu'au petit matin, parce que, en plus d'être très utile, cela lui servait également de distraction, d'échappatoire. Son esprit se vidait et, seule, restait la concentration qui plissait son front. Seuls comptaient les continents et les mers du globe. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. Juste elle et le monde couché sur papier. Le monde qu'elle ne cessait de découvrir chaque jour, accompagnée de ses amis. 

Seulement, cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle ne dormait pas et l'épuisement gagnait son corps. Une migraine implacable avait élu domicile sous son crâne et ne semblait plus décidée à partir. Aussi, résignée, elle céda et prit la direction de ses appartements, traînant les pieds, serrant son chandail autour de ses épaules.

Un rai de lumière sous la porte de la chambre de l'archéologue l'arrêta pourtant tout net. Après une brève hésitation, elle tapa deux coups et passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement, ses yeux peinant à distinguer la mince silhouette recroquevillée à cause de l'obscurité. 

— Tu ne dors pas ? chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Robin secoua la tête, sans répondre, un mince sourire aux lèvres. 

— Je peux rester un peu avec toi ?

— J'en serais ravie.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de brisée, de fragile, quelque chose de si diamétralement opposée à ce qu'elle était d'ordinaire. À ce qu'elle laissait paraître en journée. Nami en fut ébranlée un instant, avant de se ressaisir et de venir s'asseoir à son côté. Tout était calme à cette heure. Silencieux, immobile. Agréable. 

Les yeux rivés sur les quelques bougies qui **fondaient** , la navigatrice sentait sa tête basculer dangereusement sur l'épaule de son amie sans qu'elle ne puisse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. 

— Tu t'endors, Nami, lui dit justement cette dernière.

Elle soupira.

— Je sais, mais je ne veux pas aller dans ma chambre, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. 

— Alors reste dans la mienne. Il y a bien assez de place pour nous deux.

Et, sans un mot de plus, Robin la fit basculer en arrière, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger avant d'en faire de même. En un clin d'œil, Nami s'endormit, avant même d'avoir pu le réaliser, seulement consciente de la respiration de la brune près de sa nuque et de son bras sur son ventre. Pour une fois, il n'y eut pas la moindre ombre pour venir troubler son sommeil. Pour une fois, elle n'eut pas le moindre cauchemar.

De cette nuit découla un rituel qu'aucune des deux femmes n'eurent l'idée de briser. Chaque soir, tandis que l'équipage dormait, elles se rejoignaient dans les quartiers de l'une ou l'autre et passaient la nuit ensemble. Cela n'alla pas plus loin. Parfois, un baiser sur la joue, leur main qui se joignaient et leurs doigts qui s'emmêlaient, une tête sur une épaule, leurs pieds qui se frôlaient. Et chaque nouveau contact, chaque nouveau rapprochement, les grisait un peu plus que le précédent. 

Les nuits leur paraissaient nettement moins sombres, maintenant qu'elles avaient quelqu'un à aimer. Et quelqu'un qui les aimait en retour. 


	3. Vœu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 8 - Lune

La journée avait été difficile et longue, comme tant d'autres. Elle ne les comptait plus, maintenant, avait perdu le compte de toute façon. Tant d'épreuves, de combats, de sang, de cris, de larmes, tant de peur, de doutes, de questions qui ne trouveraient jamais leurs réponses, tant de vies brisées, tant de fois où ils avaient tous frôlé la Mort, où ils l'avaient regardée droit dans les yeux, où ils avaient caressé son visage de cendres, où ils l'avaient laissée les étreindre contre sa silhouette vaporeuse. 

Ils avaient survécu, certes, mais à quel prix ? Ils se brisaient un peu plus à chaque victoire et leurs rêves s'assombrissaient de nuit en nuit. L'obscurité les engloutissait inexorablement. Lentement. Les dévorant de l'intérieur. Leur enlevant chaque infime parcelle de lumière. 

— Je savais que je te trouverais là. 

Nami sursauta et leva un regard brillant vers son amie, qui s'installa à son côté. Au-dessus de leur tête, la **Lune** , pleine et couronnée d'un halo pâle, les observait. Il lui semblait que, elle aussi, avait les larmes aux yeux ce soir. Les doigts de l'archéologue cherchèrent ceux de la rousse, qu'elle emmêla aux siens et qui fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Les étoiles filantes se mirent à pleuvoir à l'horizon.

— Fais un vœu, souffla Robin.

Mais la navigatrice en fut incapable. Des vœux, elle en avait par centaines dans le cœur, mais pas un seul auquel elle croyait. Pas un seul susceptible de se réaliser. C'était sûrement le principe des vœux, ceci dit, juste des illusions, des chimères, que l'on s'inventait, que l'on se prenait à espérer, mais que, dans le fond, on savait parfaitement irréalistes. Et irréalisables. Une tradition enfantine qu'une part de notre âme d'adulte ne parvenait pas tout à fait à abandonner. Parce que cela ferait trop mal, de savoir que plus aucune once d'espoir n'existait. 

Elle tourna la tête vers la brune et fut capturée par l'électricité de son regard. 

— On restera toujours ensemble, dis, Robin ?

— Bien sûr, Nami, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Je suis ta nakama. 

Elle se pencha, déposa un baiser sur la joue de la navigatrice, juste au coin des lèvres, avant de murmurer, si bas que Nami faillit ne pas l'entendre. 

— Et je t'aime.

Tandis qu'elle lui offrait un large sourire, elle songea que, finalement, l'un de ses vœux les plus chers venait de se réaliser à l'instant. 

Peut-être qu'il en serait de même pour les autres aussi. 


	4. Veiller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 9 - Bouton

Robin était blessée. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois et, le cœur de Nami se serrait à cette simple pensée, probablement pas la dernière non plus. Ils l'étaient tous, tout le temps, à des degrés différents, mais l'archéologue restait tout de même la plus épargnée de l'équipage. Parce qu'elle n'était pas une tête brûlée, ne se mettait pas inutilement en danger, ne cherchait pas continuellement la bagarre, restait toujours sur ses gardes. Parce qu'elle était forte. Et parce qu'elle avait ses nakamas pour la protéger. 

Mais, aujourd'hui, le vent avait tourné. Alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude - et un peu trop, d'ailleurs - de garder à l'œil Luffy ou Zoro, voilà que, à présent, c'était le corps inerte de Robin qu'ils veillaient tour à tour. 

Nami s'arrangeait pour prendre les tours de garde de nuit, sous les remontrances de Chopper, qui s'inquiétait pour son sommeil. Sanji, quant à lui, était aux petits soins, leur préparant des litres de café pour tenir le coup. La navigatrice n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, son inquiétude seule la tenait éveillée, mais elle consentait malgré tout à en avaler quelques tasses, pour lui faire plaisir, et parce que c'était probablement le meilleur qu'elle avait bu de sa vie. 

Le renne ne cessait de leur répéter de garder espoir, que tout irait bien, qu'elle finirait forcément par se réveiller, que ses blessures n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'elles en avaient l'air, mais la rousse voyait bien son regard préoccupé chaque fois qu'il l'examinait. Elle voyait bien son abattement, qu'il tentait malgré tout de dissimuler derrière sa bonne humeur. Elle n'était pas dupe. Et les jours qui s'enchaînaient sans aucun signe d'amélioration de son amie ne faisaient que renforcer son mauvais pressentiment.

Elle avait peur.

Elle avait si désespérément peur.

Quelques larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues pâles tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la couchette où reposait le corps de l'archéologue. 

— Je t'en prie, Robin-chan, murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée, tu me l'as promis. Tu es ma nakama. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Pas alors qu'il nous reste encore tant à découvrir. Je ne te l'ai pas dit la dernière fois, mais je le pensais, tu sais. Je t'aime aussi. Et je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne serai pas capable de surmonter ça. 

Frottant son visage humide de perles salées, la jeune femme se pencha, caressa le front de son amie endormie et y déposa un baiser. Elle fit ensuite volte-face pour retourner s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, quand une main s'enroula fermement autour de son poignet. Nami sursauta et se retourna d'un même mouvement. C'était complètement idiot, parce qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux dans l'infirmerie, aussi cela ne pouvait être que Robin, mais une peur insensée l'envahit et elle fut certaine de se retrouver face à face avec un ennemi, un monstre qui chercherait à profiter de leur faiblesse pour les attaquer. 

Sauf que c'était bel et bien Robin. Robin dont les beaux yeux bleus étaient entrouverts, Robin qui souriait doucement, Robin qui serrait son poignet entre ses doigts. Robin qui était réveillée. 

Robin qui allait bien.

Semblable à un **bouton** de rose s'épanouissant au printemps, les traits de la navigatrice s'illuminèrent peu à peu, les étoiles se remirent à briller dans son regard et un large sourire, qui rivalisait presque avec celui de leur capitaine, s'empara de ses lèvres. 

— Tu m'as fait tellement peur. J'ai cru t'avoir perdue.

— Je te l'ai promis, Nami-chan. Je suis ta nakama. 

Les genoux de la rousse se dérobèrent sous le poids de l'émotion et elle tomba aux côtés de Robin, qui l'attira tout contre elle en une étreinte tiède et rassurante.

Là, sous son oreille, son cœur battait. Sa poitrine se soulevait. Son souffle effleurait ses cheveux.

Elle était en vie. 

Les larmes de Nami redoublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'elle la serrait plus fort dans ses bras. 


	5. Trésor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 10 - Argent

Un ciel d'orage noir et menaçant se profilait à l'horizon. Le Sunny fonçait tout droit vers une nouvelle aventure dont son équipage n'avait encore aucune idée. Mais peu importait au fond. Ils avaient toujours affronté les problèmes comme ils venaient, même s'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, même s'ils les prenaient au dépourvu, même s'ils étaient épuisés, blessés, à bout de souffle, à bout de vie.

Ils n'étaient jamais à bout d'espoir. Alors ils continuaient, quoi qu'il arrivait. Ensemble, unis. 

La silhouette de son capitaine se dessina à sa gauche, tandis que, à sa droite, le sourire bienveillant de Robin la réconfortait et lui insufflait tout le courage dont elle avait besoin. 

À sa main, autour de son annulaire, Nami discernait le faible éclat d'une bague en or, ornée d'une minuscule pierre précieuse. Celle qu'elle lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas eu de raison particulière. Son attention s'était simplement portée sur le bijou et elle avait craqué, l'imaginant déjà sur la brune, anticipant déjà sa réaction lorsqu'elle la lui rapporterait. 

Cela lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête, mais elle aurait été prête à sacrifier tout l' **argent** qu'ils possédaient pour Robin.

Parce que c'était elle, son plus beau trésor. 

Elle attrapa la main de sa nakama, de son amour, emmêla leurs doigts, et reporta ses yeux sur l'horizon, plus déterminée que jamais. 

Quels que soient les dangers qui les attendaient, elle était prête.

Elle le serait toujours tant qu'elle aurait la main de l'archéologue dans la sienne.


End file.
